I'll Save You
by A1danw
Summary: This was a story I came up with when I was looking at Pinterest. In this story, Midoriya has a quirk. When she steals someone's blood, she can control them. When the League Of Villains raids U.A., Midoriya gets captured. Shit happens, blah blah. Just read the book. I update every Saturday or Sunday. Images not mine. A/n: This is a book where Deku has sex with people other then Todo
1. 0

My eyesight was blurry as tears streamed down my face. Even though I couldn't see myself, I knew my eyes were red from the waterworks. My mother lay dead in front of me. Her throat was slit, and crimson was pouring out of the cut. I found her laying on our kitchen floor when I got home from school. The moment I saw her, I dropped my backpack and fell to the floor. While I was crying, I heard someone walk up behind me. I turned around and saw a tall man with blue hair, jeans, and a blue sweater. Out of fear, I stood up and backed away. "Shhhhh, child. There is nothing to be afraid of." I trusted him, so out of fear I ran up and hugged him. He picked me (he was able to due to my small size) and carried me out of the kitchen. Outside, there was a man standing by a black car. His head looked like it was made of black mist. His hands looked the same way. He was wearing black pants, brown shoes, a white button-down shirt covered mostly by a grey vest, and a tie with green and black stripes. I climbed into the back seat of the car and put on my seat belt.

We drove to a darker part of town. We arrived at a building covered in graffiti and smelled of alcohol. We walked into the building and the inside was much nicer than the outside. There was a bar on the left side of the room and a couch facing a T.V. on the right. On the couch, a girl about my age was sitting next to a boy who looked a little older. The girl had blond hair tied into pigtails. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. The boy had purple scars that had been stapled to the un-scarred skin. He was wearing black shorts and a black t-shirt.

The guy with the mist looked at me and spoke, "Well little girl, welcome to your new home.". He showed me to my room, which had a black dresser, a bed with black bedding, and a desk with a mirror above it. The mirror had gold trim surrounding the outside of the mirror. The desk had nothing on it other than alone pencil cup. There weren't even pencils in it. Later that day, we went back to my house to get my things. We drove back to the house and I took my stuff to my room. After three hours, I finally had all my things unpacked.

*ten years later*

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I also woke up to the sound of Dabi breathing rather loudly. I stepped out of the bed and went to the desk. I picked up my hairbrush and started brushing. My breasts were in pain. Probably because I went to sleep in an underwire bra (a/n: for those who don't know, an underwire bra is a bra with wire placed under the cups. In other words, you will suffer if you sleep in one). I went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of clean underpants. I put them on along with a pair of black shorts. I switched into a sports bra and put on a black sweater. The sweater was so long, that it covered my shorts. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Kurogiri and Shigaraki were sitting on the couch watching T.V.

When they noticed me, Kurogiri gave me a gesture that told me to come closer. I walked in their direction while eating the apple. "Midoriya, we have a job for you, Toga, and Dabi." This was nothing new, so I asked him what the mission was."

"Midoriya, you and your team are going to attack the U.S.J."


	2. 1

By the time everyone was ready, it was already noon. I was wearing my signature outfit. A red and black hat with a veil. A black mask with a red cross in the middle. A black dress with red buttons and another red cross on my chest. The next part was black thigh high stockings with red at the top. To finish it off, there was red heals (look at the picture above). As I walked out of my room, Dabi gave me a wink. I responded with a glare.

(A/N: They get to yuuei as they did in the anime. When everyone gets split up, Deku is in the same arena as Bakugou.)

We (me and Toga) landed in an arena with a spiky blond and a spiky red head. I instantly recognized the spiky blond. He was my childhood friend, Bakugou. God, I even had a stupid nickname for him. Kacchan.

Bakugou POV:

I landed in an arena with a blond dressed like a school girl and another female who looked familiar. She was dressed in all black with red here and there. I will admit she was attractive, but I was training to become a hero, not a villain lover. WAIT. Now I know why she is familiar. The bitch was Deku. Fucking Deku. Damn, she matured. She had grown curves and a nice rack. Shit, I can't get distracted. She looked at me with pure hatred. To be honest, I did bully her a lot in kindergarten. Once I beat her up so badly that she had to be taken to the hospital and needed stitches. From what I remember, she has a huge scar across her chest.

Midoriya POV:

Damn, the same bastard who gave me a huge ass scar across my right breast. Thanks for forever ruining my sex life. Last night Dabi had a hard time looking at it, so we turned off the lights. Out of pure hatred, I threw a knife at him. It hit him square in the arm. That brought him out of the daze he was in. As payback, he threw an explosion at my stomach. I kept throwing knives at him and dodging his fireballs.

To distract him, I jumped behind him and wrapped my arms around him. I twisted him around so he would look at me. To give me access to his back, I kissed him. I dropped my left arm over his neck and grabbed his hair with the other. I slid out the needle in my sleeve. At this point, he was trying to squirm away. To stop him, I kicked up my left leg and he grabbed it. Once he was realized what was going on, he blasted my leg. The blast caused the bottom half of my dress to disappear. I still held on to him and inserted the needle. I took some blood and backflipped off of him. I inserted the needle, mixing his blood with mine. He was now under my control.

Bakugou POV:

That FUCKING BITCH. She kissed me and then stabbed me. WITH A FUCKING NEEDLE. Right after she jabbed the needle into her own arm, I felt my body churn. I lost all feeling in my arms and legs. I started sitting on the ground. NO. STOP. I didn't want to lose. But I couldn't stop myself. After I sat down, she started laughing. But not like the laughter I heard in kindergarten. No, the laughter of a villain.

Midoriya POV:

After I inserted his blood into me, he started moving without his own will. He sat down with his signature pissed off look. But I didn't care. He wasn't going to shit without me stopping him. I stepped on his hand just for the hell of it. After I did that, I gave him an evil smile (look at pictures below). Right after that, he let out an ear piercing scream.

Todoroki POV:

I had just finished winning a battle with two villains. I heard a scream and immediately recognized it to be Bakugou's. Damn, he could scream. I rushed towards his direction, following the sound of evil laughter. Right after he screamed I heard the scream of a woman. When I neared the place where I heard Bakugou I saw a blond female in a school uniform running out of the arena. She darted past me and raced toward a black misty portal. She jumped in and it immediately closed. I raced toward to arena and darted inside. A girl with a torn dress, bleeding legs, and black hair covered in blood was being pinned down by Kirishima.

Midoriya POV:

I stepped on Bakugou's hand causing him to scream. After he screamed, the spiky red head who had forgotten about, jumped on my knocking me down. My face hit the ground causing me to get a bloody nose and a black eye. Pretty sure my nose also got broken. I screamed in pain. I heard someone run out of the building, probably Toga. After she ran out, I heard the sound of the portal close. SHIT! They left without me. After I heard toga leave, I blacked out.


	3. 2

Todoroki POV:

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The heart monitor kept bleeping while the girl slept peacefully in her hospital bed. How could she sleep so calmly? Did she know that she hurt my closest friend? After the attack, we took her to the hospital. We planned on questioning her when she woke up. The right side of her face had a massive gash that would hurt like a son of a bitch when she woke up. The trailed around her entire body. Half of it hers and half of it Bakugou's. When Tsuyu found out that her boyfriend had been injured she started crying. I don't blame her. The blood was matted in the girl's hair and wasn't going to be easy to get out. Slowly, the girl's eyes opened. She blinked a few times and looked around. The room was your stereotypical hospital room. When her eyes landed on me, she gave me a look that could kill. Before she could say anything, I started talking. "You have two options. Sulk because you got captured by heroes or two, take a shower because you smell of blood."

"I'll take the shower." I got off the chair I was sitting on and unlocked the cuffs that were locking her to the hospital bed. I handed her towel and she mumbled a small "Thank you." She walked slowly to the bathroom, making sure I didn't follow her. She closed the door with a loud bang.

Midoriya POV:

After I closed the door, I got a good look at myself. I was covered in blood. My hair was matted, and my arm was sliced open. My face wasn't much better. I slowly stripped off my blood decorated dress and my black bra. My entire torso was covered in crimson and there was a massive burn on my right breast. I'm going to murder Bakugou. I gently removed what was left of my tights and noticed all the cuts on me. My left eye was purple, and my nose was probably broken. What did the fuck happen to me? I walked into the shower, feeling the cold tile on my feet. I turned on the water and immediately felt the scorching temperature. It landed on my burned chest causing me to shriek in pain. I turned down the water, feeling a now cold temperature. I scrubbed hard at my matted hair and watched as the blood poured down the drain. My head felt ten times lighter. Next, I scrubbed at the clotted cuts, which of course, reopened them. The soap hurt, but I could handle it. Once all the blood was removed, I cleaned the burn. It really hurt when I added soap, but if I didn't clean it would get infected. Once I was done, I rinsed off all the water and stepped out of the shower. I dried myself with the towel the boy gave me. I looked in the mirror to see how bad I looked after the shower.

My hair was dripping wet but clean. My skin was still cut and burned, but it was no longer coated with blood. My eye still was bruised, but my nose didn't hurt as much. I wrapped myself in the towel and started blow-drying my hair. Once it was dry, it went back to being naturally curly. There was a knock on the door and the boy from earlier walked in. I now was able to get a good look at him. He had red and white hair, split evenly down the middle. He had a burn on the left side of his face, and he had different colored eyes. One was blue, while the other was grey. I instantly recognized him as Endeavor's son. Shoto Todoroki. He handed me a pair of white leggings, underwear, a white sports bra, and a white t-shirt. "Recovery girl will in shortly. Put on the bra, underwear, and leggings. She wants to examine your injuries." He closed the door right behind him. I did as I was told and changed. It felt nice not to wear blood cover clothing. When I was changed, I walked out of the door and laid down on the hospital bed. After I laid down Recovery girl walked in. She was short and had gray hair piled up on her head. She kicked Todoroki out of the room and closed the door after him. She checked all my injuries and put on antiseptic and wrapped them in bandages. She put an eyepatch on my black eye and a nose brace (Is that what they're called?) on my nose. Now she tackled the burn on my breast. She put a salve on the burn and wrapped it in bandages.

Once I was all wrapped in bandages and was clean, I talked to Recovery girl. She interviewed me about living with the league of villains. Once the interview was over, I fell asleep.


	4. 3

_Dreaming_

I woke up to the sound of sirens. When I opened my eyes, I saw colors flashing on the ceiling. I looked towards the window and saw Dabi breaking into the hospital room. He was using a crowbar to open the sealing glass. I leaped off the bed and tried to unlock the window. Finally, it was unlocked. He helped me crawl out the window and land on the soft grass. The League of Villains were in a black van and Dabi and I climbed into the back seat. Shigaraki was in the driver's seat and he drove the league back to the hideout. We got out of the van and into the hideout. I hobbled into my room and crashed into the bed. I missed the softness of my own pillows. Soon I drifted off to sleep.

_I was walking down a long hallway. It looked familiar, but I didn't understand why. Soon I made it to a class labeled 1-A. For some reason, I was attracted to this room. I slowly opened the door and walked it. The room housed all the students I saw at the USJ and a teacher wearing gray pants, a black sweater, and a white scarf. "Midoriya, you're late. Please take a seat." There was one empty seat, it was located behind Bakugou. I slowly walked to the seat, acting oblivious to all the eyes watching me. I sat down and looked at the board. Judging by the boards content, we were learning about heroes. I must be at UA. I listened to the entire lecture, trying to get as much information as possible. I learned about heroes and their different quirks. Damn, I wish I had my journal, I could write this all down. Soon, the lesson ended, and everyone left the class. I walked out with everyone and someone draped their arm across my shoulders. I looked up and saw Todoroki pulling me close. I tried to pull away, but he pulled me right back. "Now why are you running away from me little bunny? Me, your own boyfriend. I'll have to punish you later." He purred all this in my ear. Boyfriend? How the hell was this asshole my boyfriend? First, I didn't like him. Second, I barely know him. I finally pulled away from Todoroki and ran away from him. I ran down a now empty hallway and tripped. I fell flat on my face. I turned over on my back and gripped my bruised knee. Todoroki kneeled in front of me and hugged me. "I'm sorry I hurt you little bunny. I won't punish you today." He hugged me close and soon pressed his face into my chest._

_I shrieked with surprise and pushed him off me. He landed on the ground and looked at me with shock. "Why did you do that little bunny? I thought you always liked my affection?" He crawled on top of me and pinned me to the floor. "I think I'll punish you after all." He slowly lifted my shirt and gazed at my bare chest. He kissed my belly and started licking. He sucked on my multiple parts of my stomach. Those would leave a mark. Before he could go any further, everything went black._

I woke up screaming. I sat straight up and looked under my shirt the only marks were from the attack at USJ, nothing else. But for a second, I felt Todoroki hovering above me. But the only person in the room with me was Dabi. He was sleeping peacefully. I laid back down and curled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me close. This was the person I wanted holding me. Soon I was able to fall back asleep.

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside my window. I looked outside and saw it was sunny and later in the morning. And then I remembered. My room doesn't have a window. I sprinted out of the bed I was in. I ran out of the room and saw the familiar hallway of the League of Villain's hideout. Judging by the wholesomeness of the room, it must belong to Toga. But why was I in her room? I walked down the hallway and into the bar. Kurogiri was busy making Dabi a cocktail and Toga was eating pancakes in the living room. I took a seat on the couch and turned towards Toga. "Why did I wake up in your room?," I questioned.

"Dabi said you woke up screaming, so he took you to my room." This wouldn't be the first time he did this. When I first came to the League of Villains, I had my fair share of nightmares. The only person who could calm me down was Toga. Shigaraki walked into the bar area and sat on one of the rickety old stools.

"Ok team, we have a new mission. There's a businessman who can supply us with weapons. We meet with him tonight. However, there is something we must give him in return."

"And what would that be?" Kurogiri perked up from behind the counter.

"Well, that's the problem. He wants Deku for...the night." We all went silent. I wish this was a dream and I could wake up any second. But it wasn't a dream.


	5. Temporary Hiatus

I know I said I would update in June but that obviously didn't happen. I was busy with babysitting and traveling with family. I didn't get the opportunity to write. I will work on chapters hopefully within the next month but until then I have summer camps. Thanks for reading.

~Aidan~


End file.
